


I Can't Help Falling

by almostalwaysdaydreaming



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Short One Shot, something dumb I thought of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15194600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostalwaysdaydreaming/pseuds/almostalwaysdaydreaming
Summary: Masato has to go ballroom dancing, but he doesn't know how to.





	I Can't Help Falling

**Author's Note:**

> Song that's sung: Can't Help Falling in Love by Ingrid Michaelson (I know it was Elvis, but I like her version better).

Masato walked quickly from Saotome’s office back to his dorm room. He shook his head as he walked, not believing how spontaneous that man could be. One simply doesn’t just throw a job like this upon someone on such short notice. He turned down a corridor, rubbing the back of his neck, and entered his room.

Or, he should say, their room.

He walked to his side of the room, ignoring the strawberry blonde’s coo’s as he entered. He stopped at his carefully organized pile of books, searching for something to help him out of what would surely be an embarrassing predicament. He tossed book after book aside, searching for one he knew that he had somewhere.

“Someone is in a rush,” Masato heard Ren say from behind him.

He heard Ren getting up from his bed, and the tapping of bare feet heading his way. Masato continued to search through his pile, still ignoring the blond, even as he stretched out above him on _his_ bed. “What are you looking for?” Ren asked coyly, head resting on his hand.

Masato had zero time for any of Ren’s petty games, and he definitely did not want to deal with him when he seemed to be in a flirtatious mood. “It’s none of your business, leave me alone, Jinguji,” he snapped, throwing a book at the man who was intruding on his side of the room.

“My, my, Hijirikawa, there’s no need to be so rude,”  Ren responded, smirking.

Masato finally found the book he had been searching for and began to hurriedly skim through it. Reaching the section he needed, he began fervently reading, that is, until it was swept away from his grasp.

“ _Ballroom Dancing_ ,” Ren read from the book and Masato tried to snatch it back.

“Give that back now, Jinguji,” Masato cried climbing onto his bed, grabbing at the book that Ren held just out of reach.

They struggled on the bed for a little longer, until Ren suddenly pulled the book under his head, grinning. This made Masato pause, realizing his mistake. He was stretched out on top of Ren, partially pinning him on the bed. Masato’s face warmed as he felt Ren’s leg rub the side of his waist. Masato instantly pulled back, falling out of his bed in a rush to get away from the man.

“You are absolutely adorable when you’re flustered,” Ren said, turning in the bed to face Masato. Masato didn’t reply, sitting up on the floor fixing his hair.

“So, why were you searching for this again?” Ren asked, holding the book up in the air teasingly.

Masato sighed, knowing he wouldn’t get the book back unless he answered. “If you must know, the President has asked me to attend a ball with Haruka this evening to help promote Starish.”

“Wait,” Ren paused, then began to chuckle, “please don’t tell me that you don’t know how to ballroom dance?” Masato looked away as Ren continued to laugh.

“Oh, this is simply too good,” Ren sighed standing. “Alright, alright, get up.”

“Excuse me?”

“Get up,” Ren said again, tossing the book across the room. “You’re not going to learn how to ballroom dance from a book.”

_Oh, no._ “Absolutely not!” Masato cried.

“You said it was tonight, right? You’re not going to find anyone else to teach you fast enough,” Ren held out his hand, waiting for Masato to take it.

Masato closed his eyes and sighed. He was probably right. And he didn’t want it to get around to the other members that he didn’t know how to slow dance. This was probably one of his only chances to not look like an idiot in front of Haruka. Or, at least, that’s how he rationalized his own desire to take Ren’s hand.

And so he did. Ren’s large smirk almost made Masato let go...almost. Once they were facing each other, Ren grabbed both of Masato’s hands. “You’ll be the man, and I’ll be the lovely lady you’re dancing with. So this hand will rest at my upper waist, and we hold our left hands together like this.” Ren said, putting Masato’s hands into place.

Masato felt the heat of Ren’s body, and felt his own face heating and his heart fluttering, they were so close. This was so stupid. “Now,” Ren continued as Masato avoided his steady gaze, “it is customary for the man to lead, and if you do dance with the little lamb tonight, that is most certainly what you’ll be doing. She is a tad clueless, after all.

“So you will begin by moving your foot a step forward, and I will take one back, and then you’ll move the other foot a step closer and I’ll move mine back,” he explained, “then we take a few steps to the right…” he continued as they began to move around the room. “This is called the quickstep.”

They continued to sway back and forth as Masato tried to get the hang of it. He was finding it very difficult to focus and suddenly he stepped on Ren’s foot, “That’s alright, just keep going.” This time Masato was looking down, trying desperately to get the simple steps right.

“As much as I like where this is going,” Ren began, pulling at Masato’s right hand that rested now on Ren’s waist, “your hand must remain under my shoulder.” Damn, Masato was so focused his the feet, he forgot about his hand. “And,” he continued, lifting Masato’s chin up so their eyes met, “keep your eyes on me.”

Ren’s beautiful gaze made Masato a little dizzy, and he felt incredibly hot all over. Losing focus once again, he stepped on Ren’s foot. “This is ridiculous,” Masato declared, pulling away from Ren, “how am I supposed to dance properly without any music?”

Masato walked away from the blond and went to go pick up his book. Then, a gentle humming came from behind him.

_“Wise men say, only fools rush in,” Oh god no_.

“ _But I can’t help falling in love with you,”_ he was singing.

_“Shall I stay,_

_“Would it be a sin,”_ Masato refused to turn as he heard Ren taking steps towards him, his voice so silky sweet.

_“If I can’t help falling in love with you.”_ Masato could feel Ren standing just behind him. He continued to turn the pages of the book, pretending that Ren wasn’t there, wasn’t right behind him, singing.

_“Like a river flows, surely to the sea,”_ Ren’s lips were at Masato’s ear, and he felt Ren’s hands pulling at his waist, _“darling so it goes,”_ Ren turned Masato around to face him, and he threw the book away once again, _“some things are meant to be.”_

Ren held out his hand as he continued to sing, _“take my hand,”_ Masato did, almost as if he were in a trance, _“take my whole life too.”_

They were dancing again. They were so close and Masato’s heart was flying out of control, _“for I can’t help falling in love with you.”_

Ren pulled Masato into a spin, _“Like a river flows, surely to the sea,_

_Darling so it goes.”_

_“Some things,”_ Masato turned and was pulled back into Ren’s arms, _“are meant to be.”_

_“Take my hand,”_ Ren’s voice was so beautiful. _He_ was so beautiful, _“take my whole life too._

_“For I can’t help falling in love with you._

_“For I can’t help falling in love with you.”_

They stopped dancing as Ren sang the last line of the song. Masato’s mouth was dry as he stared at Ren. And, as if he was just as far under the song’s spell as Masato was, Ren leaned in, his eyes fluttering closed. Their lips met and Masato felt his chest swell with a longing he never realized he had for his dance partner before.

When they pulled apart, Ren was smiling softly, “You didn’t miss a beat that time.”

At first, Masato didn’t understand what Ren was talking about, then he realized that he didn’t step on Ren’s foot once while they danced that time. His face had never felt so warm before, as he let go of Ren’s hands and looked away shyly. “Well,” he said shakily, “I told you I needed music.”


End file.
